Into Darkness
is a large, free-to-play, post-apocalyptic, worldbuilding, roleplay game for mobile and PC. Gameplay Playing as your own character from the first or third view perspective, travel and explore a world in ruins due to a nuclear war which wiped out roughly 90% of the population. The government has fallen, the cities abanonded and deserted and food scarce. People can be your worst enemy or your best chance to survive. With constant updates, there's always something to fear... ... Well, I think it is... I haven't seen life in atleast a month. I'm starting to get worried about you, about us... Humanity has fallen apart and I don't see a way to make it come back. Come in basecamp, do yo-- Sound|Opening dialogue}} Recent Updates *'NEW DLC RELEASED:' The new DLC 11 Years To Rebel has finally be released on January 18th, 2018. Start off your new year training with or against rebels against The Republic. Development Cast and Characters Main Article: Into Darkness/Characters & Into Darkness/Cast '' Timeline It's been roughly '''11 years' since the war ended, which left the whole world in ruins. The year is 2029. Chapters Volume One |-|Intro= The world is in runes due to a nuclear war which wiped out roughly 90% of the population. The government has fallen, the cities abanonded and deserted and food scarce. People can be your worst enemy or your best chance to survive. With constant updates, there's always something to fear... |-|1= Synopsis /Elliot/ is walking through /Brentwood/, talking to himself and holding a radio in his hand. /Addison/ suddenly hits him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold and smashing the radio. When he awakens, he's surrounded by /Lucy, /Bev/, /Casey/ and Addison. He feels threatened but Bev says Addison saved his life as he was going to walk into a dangerous part of town. Elliot reluctently thanks her and they make introductions. Addison talks about the community and what they do, how they've been living in Brentwood for 3 years and have a lack of dangers. Addison shows Elliot around after he rests and shows him the small area of land they live in. Bev shows Elliot his workshop and asks if he wants to help with fixing a radio. Elliot asks Bev about his own radio and Bev explains that it's fixed and he can have it back, Bev hands the radio to Elliot and asks if he has any communication over it. Elliot says he did have a community, but they're all gone now. Bev says he's sorry for his loss. Missions *Fix a radio with /Bev/. Deaths *None |-|2= Synopsis Addison keeps a look out over the horizon. Lucy asks Addison if she can go out and look for food but Addison tells her not now. Lucy is frustrated by this and leaves Addison, going instead to /Bev's Workshop/, which has Bev and Elliot inside. Lucy asks if she can borrow one of the radios but Bev says they're for scavenging only. Lucy complains that there's nothing to do. Casey tells Addison they're heading out, opening the gate and leaving. Addison watches them as they leave with a bow and arrow strapped to their back. Casey is out in the woods and hunting for deer. They finds atleast six and manages to kill some of them to take back to camp. As they're heading to grab one of the deer, a woman steps out with a gun in her hand. Casey pulls back her bow and arrow as they look at eachother. Bev continues to work in his workshop as Elliot leaves. He runs into a woman, who introduces herself as /Dee/. She appears very happy to meet him. The woman introduces herself to Casey, saying her name is /Anne/. She explains she was just looking for supplies and food for her community. Anne tells Casey that they're welcome to come back to her camp but Casey explains they already have another camp that she comes from. Missions *Kill 4 deer. Deaths *Atleast four deer. |-|3= Synopsis Missions Deaths |-|4= Synopsis Missions Deaths |-|5= Synopsis Missions Deaths |-|6= Synopsis Missions Deaths |-|7= Synopsis Missions Deaths |-|8= Synopsis Missions Deaths Release Downloadable content Reception Trivia Category:Into Darkness Category:Video Games